Im a werewolf and your a Demon why do i love you 3:)
by RedTears14
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis saves not only a werewolf but an alpha female that has been on the streets for two years. What will happen when the man that slaughtered her family comes to claime his prizes.What will happen when Sebastian sarts to love her. M for lemon in later chapters. its supposed to be a hellsing and black butler fic but could not find it in the list sorry.
1. your a demon im a wolf why do i love you

**I'm a werewolf And your a Demon 3:)**

It was a cold and rainy night when I arrived at the phantomhive manor.

I could barely walk I was cold I was wet and I was starving.

I clasped on the front steps of the manor exhausted. Unaware of the man in the window watching me.

Sebastian:

I put your master to bed nothing out of the ordinary except the sent of wolf and she was close.

I go to the window and see a young women with white hair and a tattered brown cloke.

Poor thing must be exhausted.

I watched her approach the front door when she clapsed on the front steps.

In moments I open the front door picked up the women and took her to a room.

She looked so pail almost the color of snow.

I put her in the room next to mine.

I removed her cloke to find a thin blue nightgown and black and purple marks all over her arms and legs.

I wanted to go out and find the one replaceable for causing her such harm.

I removed the blue nightgown to find cuts and burn marks around her large breast and naval area.

This made me sick to think someone so beautiful could have been so tortured.

I place a white nightgown on her and placed her in the king size bed.

I removed some of her white locks from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep now you are safe here."

I was warm and comfortable I open my gold eyes to find I was in a bed and I was changed.

"Oh so your awake? You gave me quite a scare my lady."

I turnned my head to see a man with black hair,wine color eyes,pail skin

But his voice was like velvet so soft and genital.

He was dressed like a butler.

"I'm sorry sorry forgive my rudness my name is Sebastian Michaelis butler to the phantomhive."

He bowed to me

"May I be so bold to ask your name my lady?"

He looked at me with a soft smile.

"I'm Angel Blackstone is my name last survivor of the fire."

Tears stream down my face as I start to remember that horrible night.

_It was a normal evening in my home. Mother,father,my baby brother Joe,and myself sit in the living room reading. When papa yelled for us to run. Then a man in red busted in._

_I ran with mother and Joe only to see Joe and mother fall. I shifted into a white wolf and ran. It has been two months since that night._

I was brought back to reality when a thin but strong pare of arms wrapped around me lovingly.

"There's no need to be afraid anymore my lady. You are safe now." He kissed the top of my head.

He looked at me and smiled. I found myself smiling back.

"Now you must get dressed the young master wishes to meet you." He said giving me a maid outfit.

I nod and change when he exited the room.

We walked down a hall to a study we came to a tall set of wooden doors.

When I saw the young master I was shocked to see a 12 year old.

"Hello I am Angel Blackstone. It is a honour to meet one of the sons of phantomhive."

I bowed to him.

"I'm Ciel phantomhive it is a pleasure to meet you miss Blackstone."

He said softly almost like a child.

Looked at the blue haired boy Wondering if he knew what I was.

I was not worried about him I was worried about the demon he orders around.

All I knew was demons were bad news to a alpha female. If she was a virgin the demon would try to lead her a stray and kill her.

I growl at him my gold eyes glow bright as dose his.

"I worn you now demon you will not lead me a stray."

He chuckled at my comment.

"Oh we will see my young flower."

"I not only am one hell of a butler but also one hell of a lover."

"ENUGH SEBASTIAN DO NOT ANGER HER ANY MORE THAN YOU HAVE. WEREWOLVES ARE KNOWN FOR THER BLINED RAGE."

Ciel phantomhive yelled at the cock basturred.

Well that was two yeas ago and I now work for Ciel phantomhive as his pet.

He can be a kind boy he acts tough but under that is a lonely boy.

I feel bad for him for he is like me.


	2. OUR SWEET MOMENT

"I'm Ciel phantomhive it is a pleasure to meet you miss Blackstone."

He said softly almost like a child.

Looked at the blue haired boy Wondering if he knew what I was.

I was not worried about him I was worried about the demon he orders around.

All I knew was demons were bad news to a alpha female. If she was a virgin the demon would try to lead her a stray and kill her.

I growl at him my gold eyes glow bright as dose his.

"I worn you now demon you will not lead me a stray."

He chuckled at my comment.

"Oh we will see my young flower."

"I not only am one hell of a butler but also one hell of a lover."

"ENUGH SEBASTIAN DO NOT ANGER HER ANY MORE THAN YOU HAVE. WEREWOLVES ARE KNOWN FOR THER BLINED RAGE."

Ciel phantomhive yelled at the cock basturred.

Well that was two yeas ago and I now work for Ciel phantomhive as his pet.

He can be a kind boy he acts tough but under that is a lonely boy.

I feel bad for him for he is like me.

**-0UR SWEET MOMMENT- **

It was winter the cool breeze blew through my white fur as I lay quietly in the snow.

I let the peaceful sean sink in and tangle and trap me in its enchanting me as I relax. when I picked up on the soft sound of snow crunching beneath someone's feet. I sniffed the air and pick up on the scent of sweet temptation and mint.

I growl in response of my unwanted visitor . the snow stops crunching and I feel wholes burn in my back . I shift back into my human form and turn around to face the butler.

My eyes glazed with want but also hate. I heat myself for not only did I fall for him. Im being lead a stray.

" why is it the most forbidden is the most sweetest thing? Why is it I want to love you but I know I would be giving up a part of myself to be yours?" I start to cry when I felt to arms wrap around me They pulled me in the scent of mint washes over me. Tears spill from my eyes as I bury my face into his chest.

"Angle you know I would never force you into anything. I love you to much." Sebastian whispered softly. I feel so warm as safe. Mother , father im sorry I have fallen in love with a demon.

He licks my cheek softly and lovingly I giggle. I look into his wine colored eyes love and want can clearly be seen.

Wine colored eyes mix with gold _it was like we were the only two people on earth._

_He smiles warmly at me as he leans in till our lips met. It was so soft and so sweet I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss._

_His toung softly licks my bottom lip asking _for entrance. I granted his request gladly our toungs danced and battled for dominance he won of course I mean he probably more experienced than I was.

He pulled away so I could breath . his eyes haft lid his silk lips slightly parted I was so happy that he chose me to be his. He smiles at me lovingly as I to him.

"you stole my first kiss Sebastian and my heart pleas know that once we do this there is no going back. My kind we mate for life. I know that it would be asking a lot and you probably wanna kill me but I love you and im sorry it took me so long to see it." I said softly.

"Angle I love you for you and yes I know that werewolves mate for life and the thing is so do i. I did not chase after you for two an a haft years just to be turnd away. You are my world Angle and I wand us to be meats."

I cried and kissed him forcefully he ground softly. When we parted and looked into each others eyes we knew it was meant to be.

"I finally found you why did you make me wait so long?" he said placing his forehead to mine.

"im sorry but im hear now and I will never leave you."

The two embraced lovingly un awere of the man in red watching with anger.

"no she is my queen how could that demon love her. She must be under a spell that is the only explanation for this. You just wait my queen I will save you."

He left the two alone as they made there bond.


	3. can we have some alone time 3:)

_"you stole my first kiss Sebastian and my heart pleas know that once we do this there is no going back. My kind we mate for life. I know that it would be asking a lot and you probably wanna kill me but I love you and im sorry it took me so long to see it." I said softly._

_"Angle I love you for you and yes I know that werewolves mate for life and the thing is so do i. I did not chase after you for two an a haft years just to be turnd away. You are my world Angle and I wand us to be meats."_

_I cried and kissed him forcefully he ground softly. When we parted and looked into each others eyes we knew it was meant to be._

_"I finally found you why did you make me wait so long?" he said placing his forehead to mine._

_"im sorry but im hear now and I will never leave you."_

_The two embraced lovingly un awere of the man in red watching with anger._

_"no she is my queen how could that demon love her. She must be under a spell that is the only explanation for this. You just wait my queen I will save you."_

_He left the two alone as they made there bond._

**CAN WE HAVE SOME ALONE TIME.-**

**(**_hi im worning you in this chapter there will be a fluffy soft moment.__**)**_

"Alucard why is it you cannot recover one girl? I did not expect you of all people to fail such a simple mission." The woman yelled.

" master forgive me but it appears the phantomhive's butler has taken her." I bow to integra I was not happy with this turn of events. Angle Blackstone was to be my wife.

" phantomhive huh? Well we are in luck the boy is throwing a party at his mansion and we are invited. ALUCARD YOU ARE TO FIND AND TAKE THE GIRL! BY FORCE IF NESSASRY! We will attend the party only to get our wolf. Do not fail this time slave am I understood."

Integra was not happy that my bride was being courted by a lowly butler. I bowed to her

"yes my master I understand it shall be done." I left her to go to my coffin

'why why Angle why a demon. He will turn you into something you are not. You are to beautiful to be a wolf demon. I will not let him awaken that accursed blood of yours. Stay a werewolf my love it is who you are.'

I thought as I lay in my coffin awaiting slumber.

(at phantomhive court yard)

*fluffy*

Sebastian kiss me softly as the snow falls around us.

"I want you Angle" he said his voice full of lust.

I was frightened until my eyes met his. All my fears melted away at that moment.

"then take me let us defile this white patch of snow we stand on." I whispered as he pushed me down onto the snow.

His lips found mine in a hungry kiss

As we kiss his hand found their way up my baby blue night dress.

I moaned as he caressed my thigh. He smirked against my lips.

"oh you like that Angle. I bet I can do something better." He whispered in my ear as he started to rub my wet blue lace panties.

I close my gold eyes as a soft moan escapes my lips.

"oh my your so wet already? I have barely touched you." Her purred as her rubbed faster.

"maybe I should dry you off?" he whispered as he kissed his way to the whim of my dress.

"how will you do that Sebastian?" I asked as his crimson eyes looked at me. He smiled and went under my dress.

I started to moan loudly as he was licking me.

"SEBASTIAN ANGLE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING?!" a very angry Ciel phantomhive yelled.

We froze in place Sebastian popped up from under my dress wiping his mouth and smiled at his master.

"oh master we were just getting intimate like all mates do." He said annoyed

(in Sebastian's mined)

'**YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME. WE ARE ABOUT TO GET TO THE GOOD PART AND HE DESIDES NOW TO BE A GOOD TIME FOR A STROLL. DAM HIM!'**

(back to the conversation)

"Angle is this true? Is he you mate?" he said to me as I got up on my feet.

I blushed and in a low voice I said 'yes my lord it is true I have fell a demon'

Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"finally now the dam demon can shut up about how much he wants to rape you in your sleep."

Ciel said with a smirk on his face. I blushed and then glared at Sebastian.

"oh come now like I would have gone threw with it. I like it when the women I cryin out for more as I bring her to her climax."

I growled as I got free from his arms and stormed to the house.

When I got into my room I was hit on the back of the head before I blacked out I saw a red trench coat.

" you are mine and only mine my queen."

Everything went dark when he said that.

(ooooooooo what will happen plz comment and let me know what you think.)


	4. LET ME GO!

"Angle is this true? Is he you mate?" he said to me as I got up on my feet.

I blushed and in a low voice I said 'yes my lord it is true I have fell a demon'

Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"finally now the dam demon can shut up about how much he wants to rape you in your sleep."

Ciel said with a smirk on his face. I blushed and then glared at Sebastian.

"oh come now like I would have gone threw with it. I like it when the women I cryin out for more as I bring her to her climax."

I growled as I got free from his arms and stormed to the house.

When I got into my room I was hit on the back of the head before I blacked out I saw a red trench coat.

" you are mine and only mine my queen."

Everything went dark when he said that.

**-LET ME GO-**

_**(warning rape in this chapter) **_

I awoke in a large bed king sized bed. I sniffed the air trying to figure out where I was. The scent of death and decay greeted me. It was an awful smell and I remember it from somewhere but I don't know where. My memories soon came back I was bashed on the back of the head and the…. "red trench coat" I wisped as tears came to my eyes.

'no..no…no….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' I screamed in my mind as I remember my attacker and why he wants me.

"SEBASTIAN HELP ME!" I screamed in hopes that he would sense I was in danger and needed him.

"your pet demon won't be coming for you my queen. I assure you that one night with me and you will see im the one for you. Now be a good girl and let me claim you." I look over to see a pail black haired red eyed man in a pair of red boxers. Sitting in the chair next to my bed. Tears came to my eyes as he got on top of me.

"NO NO STOP I BELONG TO SEBASTIAN NOT YOU!" I cried then he slapped me hared across my face.

"YOU WILL NEVER SPEACK OF THAT FILTH AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME BITCH!" he yelled as he slapped me five more times.

Once I was a crying mess he stopped.

" I want you to know I did not enjoy that. I don't ever want to hurt you. I hope you know that." He said nuzzling my neck.

"T..th..then..l..let..mmme..go" I said as I cried.

"so you can go back to that filthy low life I think not." He said harshly

"if you love me as you say you do. Then you would know that my happiness should matter above all else so pleas Alucard let me go." I said softly.

"you were promised to me by your mother and father." He said getting frustrated.

"but you killed them so that makes the agreement null an void." I said in hopes that he would let me go.

"NO YOU ARE MINE!" he said then with out warning my dress was ripped off me and he thrust into me hard and did not stop.

"no please stop this will scare stop." I cried but he did not listen to me.

"you are mine only mine. You will treat and honor me the way a wife is supposed to honor a husband." He pulled out and came on me.

I curled up into a ball crying as he got up and left.

"Sebastian im sorry" I repeated over and over.

(at the phantomhive manor)

"Angle I'm sorry please let me in." I said calmly.

There was no response then I felt a pain in my heart.

My mate is under stress. I broke down the door to see her room ram sacked. And a letter on the ocean blue bed sheets.

_Dear phantomhive pet._

_I have reclaimed what is mine. You see the werewolf was promised to me._

_I know this must hurt you probably feel as if someone just stabbed you or you sense her in distress but don't worry she will be fine in a hundred years or so._

_But know this I will not let you tack my queen she is mine and mine alone._

_If you must know who I am_

_I am a servant of Integra Hellsing_

_Alucard._

I fell to my knees tears of anger in my eyes.

"NO SHE IS MINE!" I yelled

My master came in running. I showed him the note.

"The Hellsing's are attending tomorrow nights gala. Here are your orders. Once they arrive go and fined Angle and bring her home." He said with rage.

"I could not agree with you more my lord. If some one gets in my way should I kill them?"

"do as you please Sebastian" he said walking out.

"oh I plan to make it a blood bath for them." I said laughing.

(so tell me what you think.)


End file.
